Don't Keep Me Waiting
by sebi99cl
Summary: Ever since they met, Jaune has felt only love for Ruby Rose, the girl across the hall. But does she feel the same? Rated T for now, rating will change. Made for a fan. Ruby x Jaune.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Corner: Hello everyone! My name is Sebi99cl and I shall be your host for today! This is a RWBY fic (How'd you figure that one out…) that is a major Ruby x Jaune, made for a fan of a page I admin. Reviews and comments are always accepted, and the rating is T, but WILL jump to M later on. Lemons in the third chapter likely. Enjoy...**

His hands ran through her hair. The two were locked in a battle for mouth supremacy, neither one giving in. As the bed nearly gave way below them, a warmth grew inside him, threatening to cause him to explode. His ears, his mouth, his nose were filled with _her_. He wanted more, and so did she. Hands moved, bodies shook, tongues wrestled, and she pulled away, opening her mouth to speak, but he only heard a strange noise….

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP."

Jaune Arc groaned, as he covered his head with his pillow to try to stifle out the infernal noise coming from the alarm on his scroll. All he wanted to do was go back to his dream, the one he had been enjoying so much. He'd been having the same dream constantly the past few months, and nothing he did could help. He'd tried sleeping pills, jogging,yoga, and, through Ren's suggestion, deep meditation, but none worked. He just couldn't get her out of his mind.

Finally succumbing to his annoyance, Jaune threw the pillow across the room and turned off the alarm. A yelp resulting from the landing site of the pillow drew his attention, and he turned to notice that his throwing of the pillow ended with the aforementioned object striking his teammate, Nora Valkyrie, in the head, causing Jaune to slap himself in the face.

"Sorry Nora," he began, "I didn't mean to thro-" Jaune's words were cut off by something white hitting his face, which he pulled off to discover that it was his own pillow. Looking up, he saw Nora with one of her signature "Get ready" smiles.

"Pillow fight!" she yelled, as she grabbed two more her hands and getting in a battle pose, before leaping for an attack just as Pyrrha opened the door, only to see Jaune, still in his footie pajamas, yelping as Nora continued to hit him with her pillow gauntlets. Nora was laughing hysterically, and Jaune was begging her to stop, so Pyrrha simply rolled her eyes and walked over to her bed, where she began to gather up her things. It was a Saturday, and team JNPR had decided to each have their own free day. Pyrrha was going to head down to see a Spruce Willis movie she had been raring to go to, but she couldn't convince Jaune to come along. Nora was apparently going to the newly opened pancake house, and she was forcing Ren to come along. And Jaune...well…

"Nora! Get off!" Jaune was squirming under Nora, trying to get out, as she finally calmed down and rolled off the bed, giggling. Jaune took at least five deep breaths, trying to calm himself down, when Ren walked out of the bathroom, still brushing his teeth and mumbling something. Nora stood up and walked over to him.

"Let's go, Ren, the place opens in three hours!" Grabbing Ren's hand, Nora started running, causing Ren to drop his toothbrush and get pulled out the door, looking at Jaune and Pyrrha with a look that says "You know what, screw it." As he went flying out the door, pulled on one arm by the hyperactive storm that is Nora, Pyrrha turned back to Jaune, rubbing her arm nervously.

"So, Jaune….you...sure you don't want to come to the Spruce Willis movie? I heard it's a sequel to Live Soft." Pyrrha, for a long time now, has had a crush on Jaune. Even though it was clearly painfully obvious to everybody, Jaune somehow just didn't have the capacity to see any of it, at least, in her eyes. Besides, Pyrrha thought, he's had his eyes on Weiss, so it seemed pointless to her. But damn it all if she wasn't going to try.

Jaune pushed himself up from the bed with his arms. He looked at his scroll, which showed the time to be 8 am. He sighed, then looked at Pyrrha.

"Sorry Pyrrha, I'm not up for it right now. Have fun!" Pyrrha smiled, nodded, and walked out, feeling slightly morose, as Jaune went to get ready. Heading to his room's shower, he took off his pajamas and took a rather long shower, lasting ten minutes, because he was constantly thinking about the girl in his dream. Jaune had met her when he arrived, and his heart was struck. All he wanted was to be with her, but it seemed impossible, him being so weak. As he finished showering, his thoughts never left her face.

Ruby Rose. Yes, since the moment he saw her, Jaune's heart was caught. It didn't matter that she practically emasculated him with her own weapon when they first met. Jaune, having grown up with seven sisters, felt as though Ruby was a change from that. She was cute, bouncy, and overall an amazing person for him. At first he couldn't tell what exactly he was feeling, but as soon as she started to invade his dreams, he knew. He knew that there was no other for him.

It's why he constantly tries to be around Weiss. His failed attempts at cajoling her into dating are simply a ruse for him to catch even glimpses of Ruby. Then the rumors about her and Weiss started to spread, and he took them to heart. He was devastated, thinking that yet again, his love was taken by another. This was the time when he trained the hardest, his sadness and anger leaving his body in the form of emotional beads of sweat, pumping out in buckets as he delivered blow after blow to the training dummies. Where he single-handedly obliterated at least fifteen Ursa dummies before Ozpin himself had a chat with him. Jaune wrapped a towel around his waist, grabbing his toothbrush, as he remembered the event.

"GRAHHH!"

A thunk can be heard around the training area, as Jaune Arc decapitates one more animatronic Ursa. He draws in long, bated breaths, as he returns his sword to its scabbard and recalls his shield into its folded-up state. His messy blonde hair is stuck to his scalp thanks to the sweat, and his clothing is almost soaked through, as he opted to wear a simple white shirt and black basketball shorts for training. Sitting down on the floor, he looked around, seeing all of the "body" parts scattered everywhere, sliced and diced into bits and pieces, when suddenly, the tapping of feet and a walking stick could be heard, as Ozpin, the Headmaster of Beacon, exited the shadows.

"Mr. Arc," he said, looking around the room with a mug of coffee in his left hand, "I see you have been hard at work perfecting your skills. Although you must know, these animatronics are not cheap to replace." Using his stick, Ozpin gently tapped on a severed mechanic arm, causing it to roll away slightly. Jaune sighed, putting his head between his knees as Ozpin came closer, looking down at the teen. Jaune looked up, as Ozpin took a sip of his coffee.

"Sorry, Professor Ozpin," Jaune said, standing up, "I've just….had a lot on my plate, that's all." He reached down to pick up his things, before starting to walk out of the training room, Ozpin's eyes following him, before Ozpin himself spoke.

"Girl troubles, I presume?" Jaune froze in his tracks, slowly turning around to face Ozpin.

"How did you know?"

"My dear boy," Ozpin chuckled, "I was once your age, believe it or not. Myself and a few of my companions had the same struggle as you did. I promise you, when you're older, your decision during this time affects you more than you think." Jaune stood still for a second, then turned to fully face Ozpin.

"Professor, how did you deal with this?" Jaune asked. Ozpin sighed and lowered his gaze to the floor.

"Not a day goes by when I don't think of it," Ozpin said, his voice filled with sadness before looking back up at Jaune, "Let me give you some advice, Mr. Arc. Find a way to tell her now. It will be too late before you know it." Ozpin smiled, then drank out of his cup again, as Jaune looked down at the floor, contemplating what Ozpin just said.

"Th-thanks, professor," he said, turning around again, "I'll do my best." Ozpin nodded once in approval, as Jaune started walking to the locker rooms. As he went through the door, he could have sworn he heard Ozpin give one short, yet audible, sob.

A knock at the door brought Jaune back to his senses, his toothbrush half out of his mouth, a small amount of blue paste dripping down his chin. Quickly rinsing out his mouth and wiping down his chin, he went to the door, a pink towel still wrapped around his waist, and opened the door, only to see none other than Ruby herself. Jaune, startled, nearly dropped the towel, and Ruby took a step back, her hands in front of her.

"Woah, sorry Jaune," she apologized, "I was just coming to see if you wanted to do something today, but if you're busy, I'll come back later." Jaune, too dumbfounded to speak, simply saw the girl he considered the love of his life walk right back across the hall, into her own dorm. Frustrated, he closed the door, sat on his bed, and put his head in his hands.

"Smooth, Arc."

**And there you go, first chapter! Sorry if it was a bit short, it is the exposition, after all. Again, reviews, recommendations, and comments are greatly appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Corner: Welcome back, denizens of the internet! I am amazed at the amount of people who have enjoyed this fanfic. Thanks to everyone who favorited, left a review, etc. I have, in fact, decided that this won't include a lemon, but it will have slightly mentioned sexual escapades...in chapter 3. Yes, you'll have a while to wait, be patient. It's not easy to juggle around so many things at once.**

**Anyway, have some Rosearc, as I like to call it. Adieu!**

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Jaune held his head in his hands.

_I blew it_, he thought, shaking his head, _I had the chance, I was going to tell her, but NOOOO, I HAD to mess up at the last second… _Sighing loudly, Jaune threw himself onto the bed, staring at the ceiling. _Might as well plan out the day._

He could go train. But no, that's for weekdays, it was his day off. Maybe he could get Sun and Neptune and do something? Nope, a quick check on the scroll showed them busy too. Hang out with one of the guys from Team CFVY? Cancel that. Fox creeped him out, and Yatsuhashi never did anything fun. That basically left nothing to do. Jaune looked through the apps on his scroll for anything left. The movie app showed nothing interesting, the locations app had zilch, and every other one basically was full of mundane activities.

Groaning, Jaune lifted himself off the bed. He slightly considered simply staying in the room all day, but that would be a waste, especially due to the fact that there wasn't enough stuff in here to keep him occupied. Finally putting on the top half of his outfit, as well as grabbing his sweatshirt, he went to the door, thinking that he might as well walk around campus and see what pops up. Opening his door, he was surprised (as his face turned a deep red) to see Ruby walk out of the other door across the hall. Ruby closed the door and turned, surprised to see Jaune.

"H-hey Ruby," Jaune nervously stammered, "About that offer earlier…"

"Oh, sorry Jaune," Ruby apologized, shuffling her feet. Jaune just noticed that she was cradling Crescent Rose behind her back. "I remembered that I promised Weiss that I'd train with her today, and I'm late. Some other time?" Jaune's smile faded, and he nodded dejectedly. Ruby grinned.

"Thanks for understanding!" Taking off at what seemed to Jaune like Mach 5, Jaune sneezed as one of the petals left behind by Ruby landed on his nose, and he fell backwards onto the floor. _Why am I such a clutz? _he thought, as he stood up and dusted himself off, he heard the door open again, and he looked up to see pure yellow. Quickly turning away, he peeked back at what he saw.

Yang was leaning in the doorway, wearing only a full yellow sleeping robe that certainly did not leave much to the imagination. Yang grinned as Jaune's face burned up, facing away with a hand up.

"Aw, calm down, Jaune." Yang covered herself up a little bit more anyways, so as to not give Jaune a heart attack. "It's nothing you haven't seen before." Jaune face was flustered even more, as Yang burst out laughing.

"Oh, right," she laughed, bending over, "I forgot. I'm so sorr-AHAHA!" Jaune walked back to his door, thinking that maybe he was better off staying in all day, when Yang put a hand on his shoulder.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay?" Jaune turned to face Yang. "There's no shame in it. I'm just in a laughable mood today." Jaune mumbled something about it being "okay", then started to slink back to his room, before Yang stopped him.

"Alright," she said, raising her hands up to her sides, "Tell me. What's going on?" Yang crossed her arms and tilted her head, prompting Jaune to put a hand behind his head nervously.

"Well, there's this girl," Jaune confessed, slouching, "And I like her, but I dunno what to do about it."

Yang chuckled. "It's Ruby, isn't it?" Jaune's eyes flew open.

"H-How did you-?"

Yang scoffed. "I was looking through the peephole. You looked redder than a Beowulf's eye. Plus, you always look at her. In classes, in training, at lunch. Frankly, it seems the only times you DON'T look at her are when she's showering and sleeping." Yang paused, looking at Jaune suspiciously. "Right?"

"Of course not!" Jaune said, "I'm not a creep!"

"Well, the way you sometimes look at her, it shows otherwise." Jaune groaned as Yang stifled a giggle, before she put her hands on his shoulders.

"Hey, listen," she said, looking at him, "All you have to do is tell her. That may sound like a half-assed answer, but I'm serious. Hell, half the guys I've gone out with did that. The other half didn't last long." Jaune gulped, but Yang simply smiled. "Don't sweat it. Just go to the training room, look her in the eye, and tell her. Oh, and Weiss has her eyes on Neptune." Jaune looked at Yang quizzically. Yang shrugged.

"I keep up on rumors. She walks the 'right' side of the fence." Jaune nodded in agreement, starting to head off down the hall, towards the training areas.

"Good luck!" Yang shouted at Jaune, who turned and waved over his shoulder. Yang closed the door, just as Blake (finally) woke up.

"Mmmm….Who wazzat?" Blake asked, still in her half-asleep stupor. Yang waved her hand in a bored fashion. "Don't worry about it," she said, "Just go back to sleep, kitty-cat." Blake groaned, as she turned back around, her breath turning to soft snores shortly after. Yang smiled, grabbing Blake's cold medicine and bringing it over to her bedside table. Yang sat on the edge of Blake's bed, her feet hanging over the sides, as she patted her on the shoulder.

"Just sleep in, my kitty~."

(TRANSITION)

Sounds of fighting could be heard all over the place, even before Jaune opened the door to the training rooms. The sound only intensified when he opened the door, and he actually had to take a few steps back just from the initial brunt of the noise. He entered the arena, looking around for Ruby and Weiss. They weren't hard to find. However, Jaune had to quickly dive to the side to avoid being hit by one of Weiss's ice dust attacks that went a little too close to the door.

Jaune quickly moved out the door and up to the stands, from where he spectated the fight happening in the arena below. At least, he tried to. With Ruby's speed and Weiss's agility, it was hard to see where either of them were going. Ruby darted in and out, slicing and spinning, while Weiss moved about with her glyphs, making ice on the floor to skate around on and launching flames and lightning at the red fighter. Jaune ducked down in his seat when a blast of ice dust nearly clobbered him, and decided to hit the floor when Ruby's shots went a bit off target.

"Hey! Civilian in the fire zone!" Jaune yelled down to the girls, but his cries were dissipated by the cacophony of the blasts and dust being used. However, the cry was enough for Ruby to turn her head slightly, causing Weiss to take the initiative and slam into her with an attack. Ruby flew backwards into the wall, grunting, her aura protecting her.

"Uncle!" she cried, as she slowly stood up. Weiss smirked, sheathing Myrtemaster.

"I told you, Ruby, you still need to train before you can beat me." Ruby sighed as Jaune, in the stands, grit his teeth. Weiss's usual tone of voice seemed to make her sound like a bona-fide bitch. Jaune shook his head. His mother raised him to not curse. Looking down, he saw Weiss stride confidently out of the arena, with Ruby following her right after. Jaune watched, then hit himself on the forehead. He could have gotten down there, talked to her. Helped her, even, since she looked a bit shaken up. Jaune stood, sighing, but stopped when he heard the door to the stands open.

"Oh, hello Jaune." Jaune turned around to see Velvet, the rabbit faunus, following her team leader, Coco, into the stands. Coco walked right past Jaune, but Velvet came up to him. "What brings you here?" Jaune chuckled nervously, putting a hand behind his head.

"N-nothing," he stammered, "Just taking a walk, I guess." Jaune's laughter was quiet and sporadic, but Velvet's face was frowning, crossing her arms and looking at Jaune.

"It's Ruby, isn't it?"

Jaune gulped. "How does everyone know that?!" he exclaimed, causing Coco to instinctively turn around and lower her shades in suspicion. Velvet waved her off, and Coco shrugged, leaping into the arena, waiting for Velvet. The faunus sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Honestly Jaune? You're a first year boy, and I'm both a girl and older than you. For me, it's easy to tell."

"Well," Jaune said, starting to push past Velvet, towards the door, "In that case, I'll just leave." Velvet grabbed Jaune's arm.

"Jaune, calm down. It'll be okay. You should know what to do." Jaune smiled as a "thank you" and walked out the door. _Why does everybody know this except her. It's like a bad romance movie._ Checking his watch, Jaune saw that it was already time for lunch. Feeling (and hearing) his stomach grumble louder than a wounded Ursa, he started heading towards the cafeteria.

In the cafeteria, Jaune quickly paid for his lunch and sat down. Looking around, he couldn't help but remember the food fight that had occurred at the beginning of the semester. He was pretty useless in that fight, and the blast from the soda cans left him sore for a week, but it was still a good memory. But's that's what it was, a memory….

"Hi Jaune!"

Jaune jumped, slamming his knees into the table, causing him to groan in pain. Looking up, he instantly sat up and blushed. Ruby was standing across from him, wearing a simple shirt and pants combination. Since it was saturday, the students didn't have to wear either uniforms or their outfits. Jaune just had nothing else to wear.

"Can I sit with you?" Ruby asked innocently. She was holding her own tray of food, with half of it covered in cookies. Figures.

Jaune looked around nervously, stammering. "Sure!" he said, moving over, "G-go ahead!" Ruby smiled, as she walked around the table and sat down next to him. Jaune's blush grew even more. Ruby instantly started to eat her cookies, talking at the same time.

"Sowwy abowt tha thing today," Ruby said, through a mouthful of cookies. She chewed, swallowed, and drank a bit of her milk before continuing. "I had forgotten about the sparring match with Weiss. I just don't understand why she has to be so rude when she wins. I mean, doesn't she know I'm human too?" (ZING!) Ruby sighed, as she decided to actually eat her own meat on her plate, when she looked over to Jaune's plate.

"Are you okay? You haven't touched your food." Jaune looked at Ruby, then down at his plate, then at the fork in his hand that he hadn't moved at all since she sat down. Moving suddenly, he tried to spear some green beans, but missed, causing them to fly off the plate and onto the floor, prompting a giggle from Ruby.

"Okay," she said curiously, "What's up with you, Jaune?" Ruby grabbed Jaune's arm with both of her arms, looking up at him. "You sad that you couldn't go with Pyrrha to the movie?" Jaune chuckled nervously, for what must be the millionth time this day.

"A-actually, that's not it. I'm...well…" Jaune couldn't find a way to say anything without turning red from embarrassment. Ruby looked at him with a curious expression, until her scroll beeped. Pulling it out of her pocket, she groaned.

"Yang's calling me back to the dorm," she said, "Darnit. Can you come with me?" Jaune's heart raced. _Would I ever! _

"Of course!" he said, standing up quickly. Ruby gave him a quizzical look, before standing up herself, but not before stuffing as many cookies as she could into her pockets. Taking the lead, she started walking to the exit, Jaune following her.

Outside, Jaune noticed, it had become much colder than in the morning. Since they were in the middle of winter, it made sense, but Jaune noticed that Ruby was shivering. Taking off his sweatshirt, he placed it around her shoulders.

"Here," he said, "You need this more than I do right now." Ruby gave Jaune a heart-warming smile, as she wrapped herself in the garment. She looked up at the cloud covered sky and sighed.

"You know, Jaune," she said, prompting Jaune to tilt his head to listen, "When I was little, I just wanted to be a huntress. Nothing else. No boys, no games, just hunting. It was my dad that taught me otherwise. Him and Uncle Qrow. They showed me that being a huntress isn't just fighting Grimm. It's about the relationships you make." Jaune nodded in agreement, then froze slightly as he felt Ruby's arm wrap around him.

"Sorry," she said, "It's really cold out, and you're warm." Even as she said this, though, Jaune could see the blush in her face, although it was probably just the cold making her cheeks rosy. Jaune put his arm around her as well, smiling, as they walked to the dorms.

Finally reaching their rooms, Ruby let go of Jaune, looking at him and smiling.

"I'll see you around, then." Jaune smiled as Ruby said that, and then looked utterly surprised as she stood on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Looking at her, he saw her wink, just a small, coy wink, before going into her own room. Jaune put his hand over the afflicted area, standing there for a few moments, before turning and heading into his room.

Patting his pockets, Jaune had a brief moment of panic before he realized that he had accidentally left his scroll on his bedside table. Picking it up, he saw two messages: one from Pyrrha saying that she wouldn't be back until tomorrow, and one from Ren saying that Nora didn't want to go back, and as such, they would also be absent that night. Jaune sighed as he flopped on his bed. He felt emotionally tired after today.

_I hope that meant what I thought it meant. _Jaune touched his cheek one more time, before he closed his eyes, silently falling into a nap.

**How about that? I realize that I made this chapter shorter than I expected. Oh well, I hope you guys like it! Seriously, this is the longest fanfiction I've ever written. Two chapters already, and I think we may be getting a third, fourth, and dare I say it, fifth! Stay tuned, readers. This is Sebi99cl, signing off!**


End file.
